


So, You're Really Into Chemistry?

by nerdcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Popular!Castiel, nerd!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcas/pseuds/nerdcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean quietly snuck into his first class of the day; English. He didn’t really care for English; he was more of a science person. He could list all the periodic table elements like naming off close family members. But Dean did well in all his classes regardless of interest. He manages to keep a high grade in all his classes, despite his duties at home; taking care of Sam, the house, himself. Dean doesn’t have much time to himself. But the only thing he does when he has time for himself? He thinks about Castiel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, You're Really Into Chemistry?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic based on a little joke that my friend Zac came up with and this just happened. (Zac - http://wingedgrace.co.vu/)

Dean quietly snuck into his first class of the day; English. He didn’t really care for English; he was more of a science person. He could list all the periodic table elements like naming off close family members. But Dean did well in all his classes regardless of interest. He manages to keep a high grade in all his classes, despite his duties at home; taking care of Sam, the house, himself. Dean doesn’t have much time to himself. But the only thing he does when he has time for himself? He thinks about Castiel Novak.

Castiel; dark unruly sex tousled hair, piercing blue eyes that you would swear you could drowned in like the ocean, and that body. He runs and plays on the school lacrosse team, leaving his body in a tight lithe form that sends shivers down Dean’s spine. Dean has been crushing on Castiel ever since he moved here with his dad and brother.

Dean walked through the hallway as fresh meat and his eyes avoided everything and everyone, hoping to not be picked out of the crowd for anything heinous. And there he was. Standing right in the middle of the hallway like he owned the damn thing. He had a fiercely red haired girl and a short golden brown haired guy standing next to him. Dean knows them now to be his siblings, but when he first saw them flocked around him, he thought  _this guy must be a god here_. Dean still thinks the guy is a damn god.  

But, unfortunately, Castiel doesn’t even realize that Dean exists. That is why Dean has come to be comfortable with his ogling and staring that he does. He knows Castiel is never looking back at him. When Dean isn’t staring, he’s mindlessly doodling all over his notebooks with little notes that no one understands. Everyone thinks that he’s just a weird kid that really really likes science; specifically Calcium Sulphide. If anyone in this school had half a brain, they would realize that he’s really just writing I love Calcium Sulphide so it says I love CaS on everything.   There’s no way that Castiel will ever know of Dean’s desire and fantasies about him, or understand his cryptic declarations of love in his notebook. And that’s why Dean is shocked to hear that deep gravelly voice of his fantasies right behind him.

“Hello Dean.” Dean hears 2 inches from his ear, close enough to feel the hot breath of the person whispering in his ear. Dean is petrified completely still. There is no way Castiel is talking to him. No way in hell.

“What, too good to say something, Winchester?” Castiel says, and Dean shivers with the tone that Castiel is using; it’s pushy and sexual and… too much for Dean to handle. Dean stands up shakily, freaked that Castiel is talking to him, beyond nervous about Castiel being within even 3 feet of him. He gathers his notebook with his love scribbles all over it,  _oh god hopefully Castiel did not see those,_  and stumbled his way to a different seat in the classroom, as far away from the Adonis that was right behind him moments ago. He chances a look back at Castiel after he seats himself, and Castiel parked himself right in the seat Dean was originally sitting in, and he was staring  _right back at him_. Dean whipped his head back towards the board at the front of the room. Dean has never had his heart beat that fast in his entire life.

—————————-

Dean was sitting outside during lunch, snacking on a bag of chips from the vending machine, doodling away in his notebooks, like usual. He’s still reeling from the incident earlier. He didn’t know what had happened. Why did Castiel even say anything to him? He must have just really wanted that spot. That must have been it. There’s no other reason. Dean was so deep in his own head thinking that about how there was no way Castiel had any other motive for talking to him than to get something he wanted, that he didn’t hear someone walking up behind the tree he was propped up against.

“You know… I love science.” Dean hears next to him.  _Shit._

_“_ W-what?” Dean says, his voice wavering.  _God, I sound pathetic._

Dean doesn’t turn around, or turn his head. He knows who’s talking to him, and he doesn’t want to look him in the face. If he looks him in the face, he will be a puddle of nothing in seconds.

“I know what your notebook says.”

The moment Dean hears Castiel say those words, his blood runs cold.  _No. No no no no no. Castiel cannot know, shit!_

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dean stutters out nervously.

“I know what you cover your notebooks with. I know you don’t love some element on the periodic table like every else thinks. I know what it says.” Castiel is so close to Dean now that Dean is damn near shaking. He can feel Castiel right behind him, crouching, so close that he could lean to the right slightly and fall right into his lap if he wanted to.

“W-what do you want from me?” Dean wearily spits out.  _What does he want from me? Is he going to tell everyone how much of a loser I am? Pining over someone I can’t have?_

“I want you to come with me.”

“What?” Dean says, surprised and worried at the response.

“Come. With me. Now.” Castiel commands, and Dean finally looks behind him and sees Castiel, his eyes are a darker blue than normal, and he looks… _menacing._ Dean reluctantly stands up, pushing all his belongings into his bag again, and turns to Castiel.

“Okay.”

Castiel grabs Dean’s hand, dragging him behind him. They walk the perimeter of the school for a few minutes, and then Castiel pulls him hard to the left into a little doorway, in a completely deserted area of the school grounds.

“What are we doing here? What do you want?” Dean says, scared about what’s about to happen. He looks into Castiel’s eyes and sees something he never thought that he would see. He sees  _lust._

“I want you.” Castiel says as he rushes for with those pillowy pink lips, and he seals them right on Dean’s. Dean can’t move. Castiel is kissing him and it takes a few moments before Dean instills this into his mind.  _Shit, kiss him back! This is everything you’ve ever wanted!_ Dean frantically starts kissing back, trying to make up for the delayed start. Castiel has wrapped a hand around Dean’s waist, the other wrapped around his neck at the nape, slowly pushing into his hair. Castiel slowly pulls back from the kiss, both him and Dean needing to breathe.

“God, you are so hot. Nerdy little Dean Winchester, with your thick black frame glasses, your cropped sandy blonde hair, your mossy green eyes that pull me in every time you look at me…those fucking freckles…” Castiel is now pushing Dean into the wall, pushing his knee up into Dean’s crotch, rubbing Dean just the right way to have him moaning and whimpering quietly, unable to hold the noises back.

“I saw your little notes you write weeks ago. I waited, watched… Trying to see if you looked like you would ever make a move. But sweet little Dean was too shy to do it. Figured I’d have to do this myself.”

Castiel slams back into Dean’s mouth, this time his hand moves from his hip, and slides it way down to the front of Dean’s jeans, rubbing the obvious erection that is pushing against the denim.  Castiel pulls away again and looks Dean right in the eyes, and what he says sends lightning through Dean’s body.

“This is going to be so much fun…” 


End file.
